


deadpool

by d_aredevisl



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, F/M, Humour, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: in which the reader’s favourite superhero causes some conflict





	deadpool

You were currently on the red carpet with your boyfriend tom Holland for his new movie spiderman homecoming.

You were both stopped for pictures and then an interviewer came up to you guys and asked if it would be ok for some questions, you both agreed with a smile and started with the interview.

 

The interviewer started asking tom questions about the film while you stayed silent listening to your boyfriend ramble with a proud smile on your face until the interviewer turned to you and started asking you questions.

You start answering them, the questions mostly asking where you two met and how’s your life going.

 

“So (y/n) the real questions is, who’s your favourite Marvel superhero?” The interviewer asks in a cheeky voice.

 

You laugh and blush.

“Welllll” you draw out making tom now look at you.

“I’ve always had a crush on Ryan Reynolds so I’d have to say Deadpool, sorry babe.” You saw Turing to kiss toms cheek.

 

Tom moved away putting a hand to his chest in fake hurt.

“No babe I feel betrayed how could?” He said dramatically making you and the interviewer laugh.

 

Bonus~

Later that night at the after party you see tom suddenly stand up and turn to someone, looking at who it was you sigh.

Then suddenly tom yells

“OI RYAN COME FIGHT ME!”


End file.
